


Paint

by catname



Series: MIC [2]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catname/pseuds/catname
Summary: Part II of my MIC stories: featuring group of friends and their slice of life adventures.I am not a native English speaker, grammatical mess ahead. You have been warned.
Series: MIC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574152





	Paint

The plan was to get inside the building, search for paranormal and strange magic activities and eventually wait the night to find ghosts, but first they need to come over the obstacle of stuffed hallway.

Broken equipment, paint and some leftover materials after the last festival were laying everywhere. They move what they can on sides. The werewolf was taking care of heavier things while mare move the smaller parts that were on his way and make sure nothing fall where it shouldn't. Finally Nico throw the last bigger furniture at stack. Some broken parts slip and hit the box with red paint which fly into the air coloring in irregular stripes half of the place. Skully was standing on the opposite side of hallway yet the flowing box of red paint make a fresh bloody looking pattern on her mane and body as well.  
\- I’m so sorry Skully! - Nico rush to his friend as fast as he could.  
She was more shocked then anything. Nico try to wipe the paint which starts to leak from her mane on her face.  
\- It's ok. It's just paint, nothing to worry. - she take up the empty box of paint and put it away.  
\- Maybe we should return tomorrow? - Nico want to make sure Skully is fine.  
He was always all about adventure, but he never let it blind the safety of his friends. He wasn't best in reading the mood or realizing others emotions as he mostly measure others by his simple minded perception, but he always respect them once someone make him aware of such.  
(For a long time he had a big problem with getting sarcasm, it was in fact one of the things Skully was training him in. She always find it funny that introverted one is pointing it out to much more sociable extrovert, but she also think it was quite cute and simply fitting for this fur ball of hot head excitement and naive.)

Skully pat Nico on head. He turn his head and grin.  
\- It's ok. I'll go wash my face and be back in five. - and she take her way to outside faucet near the field.

Nico tidy the stack of furnitures to make sure nothing slip again. There was only the case of the timberhead athwart the hall left to deal with. Nevertheless Nico was prepared this time. He borrow his dad grappling hooks and reel of rope and was about to pin everything together when Heart return. It does take her no more then five minutes, but Nico felt concern to see her as she still have read strings leaking from her head.  
\- The paint didn't want to wash? - his voice suggest he was worried it could be blood after all.  
\- It does, but the girls over the spring were screaming so loud at me that I couldn't hear my thought.  
That calm Nico, that's just how others react to Skully. She does always end up in misleading situations.  
\- Haha, were they screaming “murderer”?  
\- Something like that.  
\- You are one of a kind Skully! - he grin.  
\- Thank You - she smiled as well.

Nico make her feel accepted. He didn’t judge her by the surface and he always seem to honestly care for her. She wasn’t accustomed to it. She appreciate him a lot, even if he was missing a social sensitivity in a rush of action.

**Author's Note:**

> Character featured in a story:  
> 
> 
> More info about: [Nico](https://www.deviantart.com/catname/art/Nicolas-Wild-Fang-724151844) and [Skully](https://www.deviantart.com/catname/art/Skully-gravestone-725538581)


End file.
